


Brotherly Love

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: So a little scene that I imagine happened quite often when Sam and Dean where young.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the warm-up prompt from 31 Days of Writing Challenge that is being run by Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, Nano Misfits and Wizarding Connection Crossovers.
> 
> Date: October 1st  
> Challenge: 100 Words

Dean sighed as he poured what was left of the box of Lucky Charms into the first bowl. There wouldn’t be enough for him, and Sam to both have some for breakfast. Hell, there was barely enough for one of them to have any. Sighing, he opened his wallet and grumbled as he realised, he’d spent the last of the money his dad had left him for food treating Sam to pizza last night.

Shaking his head, he put the half-filled bowl in front of his little brother, ignoring the rumbling of his own stomach.

“I’m fine, Sammy,” he mumbled.


End file.
